


Little Talks

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Gossip, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: A bunch of heroes, wine, food, and gossip. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes!

"Oh. Hey, Tony."

"Capsicle," Tony replies unenthusiastically, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothin'. Just searchin' for somethin' to do. I, uh," Steve pauses, looking at his bandaged hands, "broke enough punching bags for one day. How bout you? What are you up to?"

Tony turns around from his stance at the bar, drink shaker in hand. He gives it a shimmy and quirks his brow at Steve, then turns back toward the counter.

Steve checks his watch. "You know it's only, uh...12 pm right?"

"Uh huh."

Steve nods along with him. "Right."

Tony unscrews the cap and pours his drink into a crystal glass filled with ice. "Hey, you seen Bruce?"

"No. Why?" 

"Just bored," Tony shrugs. When he turns around to face Steve again, crossing his arms across his chest with the glass still in his hand, Steve is finally able to take a good look at him.

Tony's eyes are empty and hollow, sunken in like they've seen too much light. He's starting to develop dark, purple bags beneath his eyes. His chin and cheeks are covered in stubble and there freshly raised scars along his forearms and biceps.

Steve glances away, swallowing nervously. Just as he begins to open his mouth to speak, the elevator doors open and out comes a sombre-looking Bruce.

"Hey," Bruce greets, sauntering over to the kitchen island where Tony and Steve are gathered. Bruce furrows his brow at the glass in Tony's hand. "Martini? At this hour?"

"Hey, don't judge," Tony huffs. He smiles crookedly. "Where ya been?"

"Actually, could you just- You know what, why don't you stand back a bit."

Bruce hastily shoves Steve and Tony towards the living room with a worried look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Steve asks, glancing back and forth between Bruce and the kitchen.

"He should be coming any moment now," Bruce says.

"Who? Who's coming?" Tony demands, "Because if someone's coming, they better use the goddamn-"

CRASH!

What seems like a billion shards of glass flies toward them at ground-breaking speed. Steve grabs Tony and Bruce by their shirts and hauls them over the couch. When the crashing subsides, he cautiously peeks his head over the cushions to see their intruder.

"Thor, you  _mother fu_ _cker!_ " Tony screams at the top of his lungs. Sometime between the crash and Steve throwing the three of them over the couch, he'd lost his drink. Steve scans the living room to see that it landed and spilled all over the couch they were hiding behind, the clear liquid bleeding into the beautiful upholstery. Steve winces. Tony may be a billionaire, but he does like to take care of his things.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use the goddamn elevator, or even  _at least_ the landing pad?" Tony barks. "I  _just_ got this tower repaired-"

"Man of Iron! It is most gracious to see you!" Thor bellows before embracing Tony with his meaty arms.

Beside Steve, Bruce cringes and hisses. Steve elbows him. "You knew he was comin'?"

"Well...yeah, I guess you could say that. He spotted me in town and decided he'd...drop in."

"Literally."

"Yeah."

Steve sighs and walks back into the kitchen, where Tony was steadfastly losing his temper. Glass shards crunch underneath his combat boots. "Hey, hey, hey. Thor, put Tony down. Tony, take deep breaths. Your face is turning red."

Tony mutters curses under his breath as Thor puts him down on the floor. "You're about to see somethin' else red in a second," he glowers. Then, he winces. "Shit!" He fumbles for the bar stool behind him and hastily climbs up on it. He crosses his right foot up over his lap, examining the sole. It's only then that Steve realizes he doesn't have any shoes.

"Are you okay?" Bruce and Steve ask simultaneously. They glance at each other, then back at Tony.

Tony's face screws up as he brings his face closer to his foot. Thor watches bereft as he pries a large shard of glass from his flesh, blood coating the tip. 

"Yeah. I'm fine," Tony answers. "Didn't go that deep."

"I apologize, Tony, I did not mean to make such a mess at my arrival."

"Yeah, well, if ya meant it, ya wouldn't keep doing it."

Thor grimaces. "Right."

"No worries. JARVIS' call the cleaning crew. Again. For the 4th time this month."

Again, Thor grimaces. "Is there anything I can do to be your good graces once more?"

Tony nods. "You know what? Yeah. There is something you can do."

Thor's face lights up. "What is it?"

"Pour me a fuckin' drink."

* * *

 A few hours later, the cleaning crew arrives and they quickly clean up the mess in the kitchen. All the glass shards are swept up and tossed into a garbage bag, and the windows are taped down with plastic sheets. The crew exits through the elevator and Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce are left alone once more.

"Where are lovely Natasha and Barton?" Thor asks.

"Mission," Steve says. "Won't be back for a couple days."

"Ah, I see."

"You and Barton will have to play pranks on us another day, buddy," Bruce says apologetically, while Thor pouts.

Bruce leans back on the couch and crosses his arms over his chest. "At least we'll have a day of silence."

"Cheers to that," Tony says beside him. He raises his glass and drains it.

Steve worries his lip. "Any plans today besides...drinking?"

"Nope," Tony replies.

"Me neither," Bruce says.

"And my plans were sound until I was told of Barton's departure," Thor sighs.

Steve clears his throat, glancing nervously around the living room. "I guess we could, uh, do something together?"

To his surprise, Bruce pipes up with curiosity. "And what would we do?" 

Steve shrugs. "Lunch? And a movie?"

"I ain't got nothin' better to do," Tony shrugs. " So sure. Why not? I'll stay if Brucie stays." 

"I could use some R and R," Bruce nods. "Thor?"

"I would like to stay if Tony shall have me."

Tony looks at Thor dead in the eyes. "Break another glass and I break your neck."

Thor nods quickly. "Understood."

"Well. That was easier than I thought," Steve says. He allows himself to relax into the couch, a long sigh escaping him. He glances to the side of him to see Tony rubbing his eyes. "Had a bad night?"

"Oh, exhausting. You wouldn't believe it."

Steve finds himself genuinely wanting to know. "Tell me about it."

"Picture it. A bunch of baboons in a tiny office. Their oh-so-great-and-powerful leader fashionably dressed in a trenchcoat and eyepatch- which, mind you, never seems to go out of style- barking at everybody in the room at the top of his lungs. ' _More_ weapons.  _More_ personnel.  _More_ money. And goddamnit, Stark, if you don't have those weapons by next Friday, I promise to find a way to take away that suit!'" Tony stares into his cup, swirling the ice around. "Somethin' like that."

"Remind me to never get on Fury's bad side," Bruce says.

"What do you need a reminder for?" Tony huffs, "The man is always sending death threats our way."

"I'm sorry you have so much to deal with. It must be pretty stressful," Steve says.

"Eh, I'll manage," Tony shrugs. "Now are we gonna make food or what? I'm starving!"

 "Should we order in?" Steve asks.

Tony stands from the couch, but seems to struggle to find his balance. Bruce stands up to stead him. "Nah, if we're gonna have a good time, we might as well do the whole shebang!" he says. "Pasta anyone?"

"You can cook?" Bruce exclaims. Steve has never seen his eyebrows shoot so far up. "Since when?"

"Since your buddy here has been taking cooking lessons for the past 6 months. Pepper says it's for political reasons, since burning an ambassadors favorite dish right in front of him didnt send the right message last time."

Bruce gapes. "You...you know shat? Nevermind. Let's just start making the food."

"What sort of fare is pasta, I must ask" Thor wonders. He swings his hammer by the tassle around his finger and Steve backs away slightly.

Come to think of it, Thor isnt in his usual Asgardian clothes like usual. Instead, he has on a black v neck sweater and blue jeans with leather sneakers. As they file into the kitchen, rounding the island, Steve points it out to the others. "Hey, so...where'd you get the clothes?"

"Oh, these?" Thor gestures at himself, then smiles brightly. "A gift from a most generous man. I did not have to pay a single coin."

"Who gave 'em to you?" Bruce asks.

"Tony did." Thor answers.

Steve and Bruce turn to look at Tony with surprised expressions, only to see Tony grumbling something under his breath. He swings open the fridge, not looking at them, pulling out ingredients with sharp movements. He seems to shrink into himself as his shoulders hunch and his eyes squint.

For a man who appears in the tabloids frequently, he doesn't seem to like the spotlight much, Steve notes.

"Yeah, yeah, I gave him the clothes. What? You dont think its possible billionaire can have a single generous bone in his body?" he grumbles.

"Tony, we didn't say that," Bruce answers, a frown wrinkling his features, "We're just a little surprised, is all. I mean...no offense, Thor, but you're not the easiest guy to hang around in public with."

"No offense taken. I am told that I can be quite...verbacius on occassion." Thor gives his hammer one last twirl before swinging it onto the counter, where it splits the marble open with a sickening crack! 

Thor's face falls.

Tony pauses his scavenging and stares into the fridge, a look of loathing on his face. Steve swallows nervously and mentally prepares himself to get ready to pry Tony's body off of Thor's.

"I'm not going to comment on that," is all Tony says before resuming his task. Steve, Bruce, and Thor breathe a sigh of relief.

Tony pulls out milk, a carton of eggs, some flour, herbs and spices, and vegetables, and sets them on the island. He grads a few cutting boards and knives, placing them beside the ingredients. Then, he pulls a large pot out from an overhead cabinet and places it under a running faucet. As it fills up, he turns back to them.

"Okay. Pasta. Should be easy enough for you monkeys to handle," he says.

Bruce snorts. "Says the one who burns water."

"Hey." Tony looks at him in the eyes. "That was only one time."

"One time out of the first of many, you mean."

"Listen. If you wanna cook with us, you gotta shut your pie hole. Got it?" Tony rebuttals playfully. He turns back around to retrieve the pot of water from the sink. He sets it on the stove and turns the heat on to high.

"Okay, let's start chopping up shit."

"Language," Steve reminds.

Tony ignires him. "Capsicle, you can chop up the tomatoes. Bruce, I'm trusting you with the greens."

"Lemme guess, its because the Hulk is-"

"Exactly. Point Break, I'd let you crack the eggs but uh..." Tony looks pointedly at the counter, "It seems you've cracked enough things already. So you can smash the garlic. The little fuckers are hard to mince."

Steve glares at Tony, who puts his hands up and shrugs. 

"And what'll you be doing, captain bossy pants?" Steve asks.

"Opening the wine. And making the pasta of course."

Tony winks at Steve and Steve gives a small smile. The knife moves steadily in his hand, cutting into the red flesh of the tomato.

Soon, everybody is busy doing their part in silence. Steve can feel the air start to tense up a bit due to the awkwardness so he clears his throat. "So, uh, anyone have anything to share? Wanna talk about our day?"

"What I want to talk about is Natasha," Tony says smoothly. "I dont know about you, but sometimes I think she has her panties way up her ass."

"That's not...the kind of sharing I was talking about," Steve says. "And you shouldn't talk about your teammates like that."

"Come on, Cap, loosen up a little. You can't tell me there's nothing Tasha does that gets on your nerves?"

Steve gapes, a blush rising to his cheeks. "W-what? No. No, how could you say that?"

"I hear the whispers of a lie in your voice," Thor quips with a smirk. 

"Spill it, Steve. I wanna know too," Bruce says.

Steve sputters and avoids their eyes. Tony sighs dramatically and claps his hands together. "Okay. I'll start first. She's a control freak. Cant stand to have a hair out of place and doesn't want anyone to do what she doesn't want them to do."

"And that's a bad thing?" Steve asks. "I don't think you should judge her because of that."

"Have I ever told you guys about my past with Natasha?"

 Thor, Steve, and Bruce shake their heads.

"Gossip time!" Tony cheers, throwing his egg and flour coated hands in the air. "Hold up, where's the wine?"

"Why do I feel like the real housewives of Atlanta?" Bruce groans. "Uh- not that I watch it or anything."

Steve stares at him for a long moment. 

"Anywho, I didnt know you knew Tasha before the Avengers. How long have you been friends?"

"Friends?" Tony scoffs as he pours wine into four glasses. "Not even close." A dark look flickers over his face. "At least, I thought we were, at first."

Bruce looks up from the cutting board. They're all finished chopping up the vegetables now. "What happened between you two?"

"Good ol' fashioned sabotage. Let me get close but not too close to keep me at a distance."

"How did you meet her?" Steve asks.

"She was an assistant secretary for Pepper at stark industries to help with media representation and all that. Tried to keep me outta trouble, but. I'm sure you know how pointless that is."

"Tell me about it," Steve mutters.

"No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't really keep me in the saddle for too long before I jumped off again."

"But how did your feelings become so strong for lady Natasha?" Thor asks, "What did you mean when you said you thought you were friends?"

Tony cradles the wine glass in his hands, contemplating the dark liquid. He brings a hand up to his chest, rubbing his arc reactor seemingly unconsciously. "I...I was dying before I met you. Palladium poisoning. Couldn't find a good stabilizer for the arc reactor core that wouldn't burn out hours after it was put in."

"By burning, do you actually mean-"

"Yeah. I mean literally burning in my chest. Charred to hell, smoking, all that good stuff. Wasn't good for my blood. The shit was spreading like wildfire."

"Oh my god...." Bruce gasps.

"Yeah. Anywho. As I was dying, you could imagine I made some pretty..questionable, that is, reckless, decisions along the way. I mean, who wouldn't do the same if they only had a couple months to live? So I gave the company to Pepper, whipped some ass at a car race show- which, by the way, nearly gave her a heart attack- and crashed my very own birthday party. I was a very bad boy indeed."

"And Natasha was just trying to keep you out of trouble at that point," Steve says. "Did you fall for her?"

"Dont get me wrong, I loved Pepper with all my heart. Loved her to death. Would do anything for her. But I knew she wasn't a person too keen on living on the dangerous side. Natasha was. So...yeah. I fell for her. Big mistake, but I gotta hand it to you, she is a really good actress. Fooled me every single day and never blew her cover. Next thing I know, she's got my heart and soul on a page."

"Still, that's...." Steve pauses, not knowing what to say. He settles for drinking his wine, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"I did not know lady natasha could be so...conniving," Thor says quietly. He has a frown on his face, eyes having lost that gleam from earlier. Steve wonders what's going through his mind. He turns to Bruce, only to find the same expression on his face. 

"Hey, Brucie bear, didn't mean to bum you out or anything," Tony says quietly. 

"No, its not that, its just... she did the same thing to me once. Back during the invasion, when fury was still trying to recruit us. I mean it wasn't as terrible, but...."

"What happened?" Steve asks.

"I mean. She played the nice girl for a while. Told me I wasn't a monster. Said she believed in me and all that crap. I knew it wasn't true. I knew she was just trying to get on my good skde, but I wanted to think that I'd made a good friend. I just wonder what would have happened had she not convinced me to come with her to Shield. Would she have stayed and tried to make a profile on me like she did to you?"

"Maybe," Tony shrugs.

"Tony!" Steve gasps.

"Shes conniving. Like a snake. Theres no telling what she would have done to get Bruce on the team, even if it meant telling him he was a cute, cuddly teddy bear. Am I wrong?"

"No," Bruce sighs, "But I wish you were. Ya know, I wake up every morning terrified of hurting people every day. I still can't control the hulk and so I'm a danger to everybody wherever I go. Even being here is a risk. I could loose my cool at any moment and kill all of you. I don't even know why you invited me to live here, Tony!"

"You're my friend. That's why," Tony bites back, staring at Bruce right in the eyes. "What else do you want to hear? I say it alll the damn time!"

"Hey, let's cool it guys." Steve raises his hands and keeps his voice low, trying to keep the two from starting a full blown fight. 

"Look, forgive me for not totally believing you when you say the only reason you're putting yourself at risk is because I'm your friend. What's the real reason I'm here? Why get so close to me in the first place?"

The louder Bruce raises his voice, the more Tony seems to shrinks into himself, his chest moving quicker and quicker. 

"It's because- it's because-" Tony tries to speak over Bruce, who's only throwing questions at Tony now. "It's-it's because I see myself in you!" he yells. The whole kitchen goes quiet. 

"What?" Bruce asks, voice meek.

"You know, being the fuckin' monster? The thing that everybody hates and can't stand to look at? Or breathe the same air as? You're not the only one the world hates, Banner. Some of us have enemies too. Some of us cant bear to look at ourselves in the mirror, let alone live in our own skin. You think I'm just the pretty rich boy? Huh? Think you're the only one with a deadbeat dad? Newsflash. You aren't! So yeah, it's a little fucked up that I invited you here just because we went through the same shit, but I thought we could be friends or something. And maybe I could finally sleep at night and maybe I could wake up without wanting to kill myself at the thought of living another day. But maybe I got my hopes up. Maybe I expected too much out of reality."

"I didnt mean it that way! I... God, Tony, I didn't know you felt like that." Bruce looks crushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all defensive it's just that I didn't understand. I thought I was just some...charity case to you."

"Yeah? Well that's all people ever seem to think around me. That I can't hang around someone because I genuinely care about them, they have to think I'm manipulating them in some way."

 Tony chuckles humoessly to himself and pours himself another glass of wine. He drains it in one go. "I shouldn't have expected anything else."

Everyone avoids Tony's challenging stare, as if he expects them to argue against him. It becomes uncomfortably quiet and Steve isn't sure what to do about that.

Eventually, Tony sighs and clears his throat. He goes back to kneading the pasta dough with surprisingly gentle hands, as if he's trying to keep every inch of his rage in check and keep his composure. "Sorry," he says. "Didn't mean to have that little monologue there. Narcissistic tendencies and all that."

"Could perhaps your own hatred for yourself be the reason you inject such venom into your words, Tony?" Thor asks. "Because you believe it is the only way to protect yourself?"

"I don't see why it matters, Point Break," Tony says wearily.

Thor stands up straighter, seeming to gather his strength and courage. He lays his hands flat out on the counter and looks right into Tony's eyes. "My brother, Loki, whom we fought during the war, was a mighty sorcerer before he turned down this dark path. He spent days at a time perfecting a spell, roamed the palace daily in search of new knowledge, and yet my father was never satisfied. He much preferred strength over wits, unlike our mother Frigga. Each year, I watched as my brother's heart grew colder and colder, tortured with the thought of never being enough though he was already worth a'many kingdoms in my eyes. He pushed further from my embrace, barely uttered a few words to me lest it was to challenge me. Until, finally, we stopped bonding with each other altogether...."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"I do not want you to go down this same path as him. To push the people who care about you far, far away for the sole reason that you believe you are not worth of their attention. You have showed me more kindness than any other mortal on Midgard, Tony Stark, and I shall not ever forget the debts that must be repaid. I may make quite a mess upon arrival-"

"Understatement."

"But I do hope that my company thereafter greatly makes up for the damage," Thor smiles.

Tony gives a small smile too before rolling his eyes. "Ya know, you're only inflating my ego over here."

"I would rather that than see you drown in a pool of demise," Thor answers. Steve looks into his eyes and know he means every word.

"I agree with Thor. You've shown us more kindness than you can ever know, Tony. Seriously. You've saved my ass more times than I can count and then some. Accepting me into your home like this...I shouldn't have seen it as a way for you to blackmail me or something. I know you wouldn't actually do that. You would never hurt anyone."

 _Just yourself_ , Steve thinks.

"Thanks. I'll...try to remember that," Tony blushes. "Now. Back to the pasta. The water's boiling, so I better" He points a thumb behind him, "chuck it in the pot."

Tony puts the pasta into the water, then finds another two pans and sets them on the stove. He goes back to the fridge to pull out some butter. He grabs some olive oil from the cabinets, along with some salt and pepper, and sets them on the counter. "Right. So, pasta sauce. Vegetables. We're gonna make it now."

"Lead the way," Steve says with a grin.

Steve has never seen Tony move much with such finesses or grace- at least, when he's not in the suit. It's mesmerizing watching him strut around the kitchen and giving them directions to follow, as if he were an actual culinary teacher. Even though he looks so extremely very tired, he's energetic and powerful. Steve finds himself wondering how the man does it.

Soon, the pasta, vegetables, and sauce are done, and they're all fixing their plates. "Counter or sofa?" Tony asks.

"I say sofa. It's getting a little chilly over here," Bruce says.

And it was. Turns out plastic tarps aren't a good substitute for windows. Go figure.

"I agree with Bruce," Steve says. 

"Cool. Sofa it is."

They walk back to the living room and settle on the sofa together. Steve searches for the remote. He finds it deep between the couch cushions covered in lint.

"What should we watch?"

"Decisions, decisions. Why don't you choose this time, Cap?" Tony says.

"Well, alright...." But as he browses the menu, nothing entertaining pops up in the seemingly endless catalogue of movies. Eventually, he settles on something else. "Let's just listen to music and we can talk. I'll put on the most recent station."

"Wait!" Tony yelps, "You might not want to-" 

But then it's too late. The screeching guitars of ACDC suddenly blare over the speakers, making everyone flinch in their seats. Steve turns it down several times before it reaches a suitable volume.

"Tried to warn you," Tony shrugs. He digs into his pasta.

"Yeah, at the last second." Steve can't help but grin though. He imagines Tony dancing around the living room listening to rock 'n roll.

"So. How's the pasta? Is it to everyone's liking?" Tony asks.

"It's amazing."

"I might require thirds."

"It's perfect, Tony."

They all say in unison. Steve catches a small smile flicker across Tony's lips. He wonders if Tony enjoys being praised but tries to hide it by pretending it's no big deal. Steve is willing to bet he knows the answer.

"I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but" Tony starts, "We all know this won't last, right?"

"What won't last?" Bruce asks.

"The laughter, the smiles, this illusion of peace."

Steve sighs. "That may be true, but at least we can pretend here, just for a little while. I'd say we deserve that much."

"And Natasha, Barton? Will they be included in our little rendez vous too, or?"

Steve shrugs. "I kinda like this group. Just the four of us."

"Me too," Bruce agrees.

"Hm." Tony sets his plate on the coffee table then leans back into the cushions.

"You okay?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tony replies nonchalantly. "You?"

"Just fine. Bruce?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Uh, Thor?"

"I am having a wonderful time!"

"Good," Steve nods, "We'reall good. So what's wrong?" Steve asks Tony.

"I mean, you guys are all okay with this thing? With just pretending?"

They all nod their heads. Tony shrugs. "M'kay, fine. If you pretend, I'll pretend too."

Steve shrugs. "There's no shame in pretending."

"Sure," Tony nods. "It's just that- correct me if I'm wrong- Steve, you're a mismatched antique garishly displayed in the 21st century. Bruce, you're a introverted recluse who's afraid of hurting others. Thor, you're a walking statue of mystique and darkness and nobody can ever get a good read on you. And me, I'm an alcoholic narcissist with depression and PTSD. Again, correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't exactly seem to be the best company for each other don't you agree?"

"Then why are you here?" Bruce asks not unkindly.

"Already told Rogers. I'm bored."

"And here I thought it was because you wanted to spend quality time with us," Bruce sighs with a grin. "Made dinner with us and everything."

"Hey, hey, I didn't say I wasn't having fun. Well as much fun as spilling your heart out to your friends can be."

"I think it's kinda good for us. Kinda like therapy," Bruce shrugs. "I dont know about you, but I'd rather have weekly talks with you guys instead of a therapist."

"Can't argue there," Tony hums. He rubs his goatee in contemplation. "I guess this isn't so bad." 

Steve could tell that something else was bothering him, but he didn't want to pry. Tony would hopefully open up about it on his own terms, eventually.

"Aye, I could not think of better company," Thor grins. His plate is licked clean. Steve is almost there himself.

"Good meal, friendly banter, music. What could be better than this?" Steve says.

"Blowing shit up," Tony answers. "Flying in the suit. Playing pranks on Rhodey-"

"I think you've been spending too much time in the lab,' Bruce huffs.

 "I beg to differ. In fact, I haven't spent  _enough_ time in the lab."

"Workaholic. Just like-" Steve stops himself.

"Who?" Tony asks.

"Nothing," Steve says, shaking his head. "Well, actually, I guess there is something." Steve dicks his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I can trust you guys, right? Whatever I say here wont be repeated to the others?"

"You can tell us anything, Steve," Bruce reassures. 

"Yeah. I spill my heart out, you spill out yours," Tony nods, but his expression is serious.

Steve glanced at Thor, who nods, and takes a deep breath.

"Okay...."

_To be continued..._


	3. Update!

Hey, guys! 

So the end of the school year is finally approaching and I'll be graduating in two weeks! This means that I'll have plenty of time to write and start updating regularly for you guys. Now that finals are pretty much done and I no longer have homework, I've decided to dedicate this month to purely writing, no updating, until the first of July. I hope to write several chapters for this story, as well as many others. So, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye for  **one last time** until then. After that, it'll be updates galore!

If you'd like, I can start posting updates on my MCU and Hannigram tumblrs so that you know what projects I'm working on everyday. If you like the sound of this idea, please leave a comment down below.  **I will begin updating if I get at least 10 comments.**

Lastly, I really really want to bring our fandom together by extending an invitation to you through Discord! Please, if you haven't already, consider making an account and joining our little Hannigram fandom ASAP. We really want you to be a part of our community! And the same goes for MCU Stony/Stuckony. We're always looking to welcome new members <3

Well that's the end of my little announcement. I'll see you guys soon, so don't miss me too much <3 Don't forget to leave a comment down below if you want updates on tumblr, and join the Discord servers!!!!

Bye byyyeee!

 

 

**Discord Hannigram: **https://discord.gg/ZfaCtD****

**Discord MCU Stony:**  <https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS>

**Discord Stuckony:<https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n>**

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
